


Lost and Found

by Theblinddreamer215



Series: Fanfiction‘s for whenever I get mad. [3]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblinddreamer215/pseuds/Theblinddreamer215
Summary: Take over vengeance day. Kyle would always remember this time as the night Adam Cole betrayed him. Finn Balor would remember this as  the day he retained his title, and finally be able to get close to Kyle.these two both have trust issues now. Will they be able to trust in each other?
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Kyle O’Reilly
Series: Fanfiction‘s for whenever I get mad. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133084
Comments: 1





	Lost and Found

He did it! Finn had beaten Pete Dunne. After weeks of attacks from him and his stupid clowns for friends, he was the one that ended up on top. "Just as it should be." He thought. But of course it wasn't a smooth match. Finn had the broken fingers to prove it. Again! He was really getting tired of having his fingers snapped.  
Just before Finn was able to go backstage, he felt someone attack him from behind. No, two people. Of course Lorcan and Burch would come out to get revenge for their ring master. Finn tried to fight back, but he was tired. Pete had in fact given him a good fight, and his body was in pain. While that's almost always a good thing, it isn't when you're getting beat up by two ass holes.  
Finn tried to to fight, but he could feel his strength leaving him. They dragged him back into the ring where Pete was waiting. "Well, at least I have my title." Finn thought as he was on the receiving end of a three on one attack.  
"We're not done here Finn." Pete growled, punching him right in the jaw. Finn stayed quiet. "He's not worth it." He told himself. Plus, it's not like he can do anything right now. Might as well go out like a champ.  
"Shock, the system!" Never was Finn so happy to hear that annoying theme song. He opened his eyes and watched as the three UE members came down to the ring. Finn couldn't help but smile as he watched them attack Pete and his little gang. He was able to push away the guy pinning him down just as Kyle was setting up for a kick. "You alright Balor?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." The beautiful smile he gave Finn made his heart stop. God he hated how cute he was!  
A minute later, Pete and his boys had been taken care of. Kyle appeared in front of Finn and offered him a hand. "Thanks." He said. "Hey any time man." Kyle replied. Finn turned to look at Adam, who held out a hand. "I think it's about time you join us Finn. We already help you out, not to mention you didn't hurt our precious Kyle. So, what do you say?"  
Finn was slightly shocked. He never expected this offer from Cole. He looked over at the other two members. Roderick had a blank expression, which didn't really comfort Finn. Kyle had a small smile on his face, and he nodded slightly. "We'd love to have you." He said, and Finn's mind had been made up.  
Taking a deep breath, Finn held out his hand as well. "Here we go Finn. You're about to become a member of the UE." He thought. Just as their hands were about to meet, Finn found himself on the ground. Looking up, he saw Adam standing above him, a smirk on his face. "Of course!" He thought bitterly. "Of course they were just joking! They wouldn't add anyone else in their little group." Finn felt stupid for trusting them. Well, at least he learned not to trust the pretty ones, especially Kyle. "YOU were to busy blushing like a fucking anime girl whenever he looked at you." The quiet voice of his demon growled. Finn was surprised. He hasn't heard from Balor in a while. Did this mean he wants Finn to let him attack the UE? "You should have broken a steel chair against Kyle a few weeks ago." Balor thought. "Shut up! We'll talk later!" Finn told him.  
As Finn was trying to get up, he saw something he didn't expect. Kyle was standing in front of Adam, a frown on his face. Finn couldn't really understand what they were all yelling, but he clearly heard Kyle yell "bull shit!" Finn was confused. "Why would Kyle say that to Adam? Wasn't that their plan? To trick him?  
Finn's eyes widened in horror as he watched Adam kick Kyle. Kyle fell to the ground, a stunned look on his face. "So, this really wasn't just a plan." Finn thought, watching in shock as Adam and Strong walked away, leaving Kyle on the mat.  
Finn waited another minute, hoping that they would return for Kyle. To apologize for what they did. Kyle didn't deserve to have people he cared about turn their backs on him. He waited with him, hoping to give Cole a peace of his mind, but he didn't come. In the end, Finn had to except the truth. They really left him.  
Finn crawled over to Kyle, who still laid on the ground. His eyes were glassy, and Finn could see a few tears start to fall. He felt awful. No one deserved this. Well, maybe Pete did, but that was besides the point.  
"Kyle." Finn said quietly. He didn't want to startle him. But Kyle didn't move. He kept laying on the ground, staring in the direction where his former partners had gone. It made Finn's heart break.  
"Kyle you have to get up." He said gently. No answer. Finn put down the title, the happiness from the win fading as he reached out to Kyle. As soon as his hand was on his shoulder, Kyle immediately sat up, eyes sharp and full of anger and sadness. It made Finn back away a little.  
"What? What could you possibly want Balor? You come to make fun of me? Shove that stupid title in my face and tell me how you won and I lost? If so, you should know I couldn't give a fuck! You kept your title, good for you. Go drink or something! Just leave me alone. I lost something more important then a belt. I lost my friends, my family! I bet you wouldn't understand, huh Finn." His body fell against the mat again, clearly exhausted from his little outburst. Finn didn't blame him. He would have felt the exact same. So, instead of just leaving him, he reached out and pulled Kyle into a sort of hug. That seemed to do the trick. Kyle's face went from angry, to devastated in seconds. He turned his face into Finn's shoulder and started sobbing. Finn had never heard such raw emotion from anyone. He didn't know what to do, so he just pulled him closer, and tried his best to calm him.  
He knew that saying that things would be okay would only get him punched in the face, and he knew Kyle probably didn't want to talk, so Finn spoke for him. He decided to speak in Irish, because according to some people, it was calming. So he decided to test it. He gently helped Kyle stand while telling him random things. He talked about how he sometimes missed his home, many embarrassing stories about when he was younger, and even how he felt about him. To Finn's relief, his talking seemed to calm him a little. He was still crying, but at least he didn't make Finn want to cry as well any more.  
They made their way backstage, and Finn took Kyle to his locker room. "Stay there." He said gently, setting Kyle down on a bench. "I'll get your stuff for you." Kyle raised his head and frowned at Finn. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. He tried to sound angry, but he just sounded tired. Finn smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Cause I want to. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to see them right now anyway." Kyle let his head fall back on the bench. "Thanks Finn." He said quietly. Finn smiled. "Don't mention it." He said, then walked out of the room.  
He made his way towards the UE's locker room. Finn was ready for a fight. He prepared himself to beat the living shit out of both of the other members. No one will hurt Kyle like that and get away with it. He's to pure to go through something like that. Finn would make sure they regretted dropping who in his opinion was the best out of them all.  
Finn doesn't bother knocking. He throws the door open and stormed inside the room. He looked around, and saw it empty. They were gone. Finn growled under his breath. "Fucking cowards." He muttered. "Those cowards better be gone if they know what's best for them." He thought. With that, Finn grabbed Kyle's bag and walked back to his locker room.  
Kyle was right where he'd left him, eyes still blank, staring at the wall. He didn't even move when Finn opened the door, or when he dropped the bag beside him.  
Finn walked over to the bench and sat down beside Kyle. "You know, that bench can't be to comfortable." He said. Kyle finally turned to look at him. His eyes scanned Finn's face. "They didn't hurt you?" He asked. Finn smiled. "They weren't even in there. The place was pretty much empty besides your stuff." Kyle sighed and sat up. "I'm honestly surprised it was still there. Last time when Adam kicked Roderick out, his stuff was hidden all around the PC." Finn smiled, and gave him his stuff. "Maybe they were to lazy this time." Kyle smiled. "Thanks again Finn. You really didn't have to do this. I would have made my way out eventually."  
Finn pulled Kyle to his feet and led him to the door. "Like you said earlier, "any time man." Kyle laughed, but Finn could tell it wasn't his usual carefree laugh. It sounded empty and forced. Finn squeezed Kyle's hand. "You're staying with me tonight." Kyle glanced over at him. "What?" Finn frowned. "I know you and the boys live together with Strong's wife and son. Not to mention Adam's girlfriend in that UE mansion. You're staying with me tonight. Then, we'll figure something out." Kyle stared at Finn for a minute then he threw himself into Finn's arms. "Thank you so much. You really don't have to." He said, voice muffled in Finn's jacket. Finn laughed and ruffled Kyle's hair. "Don't worry about it. Just don't break anything." Kyle's face went red. "I accidentally dropped the whole dish set. You don't have to be so rude!" Finn smiled fondly. "Whatever you say. Now, let's go."  
Every thing seemed to be going good. Kyle was talking about some new show on netflix he was watching. "Finn, you have to watch it! If you don't, I will force you to sit with me and watch it. I won't be apposed of tying you to the couch to." Finn laughed. "I wouldn't mind." He said with a sly smirk. "Shut up Finn! You know what I mean!" Kyle said, face bright red. "God you suck!"  
They continued talking as they walked towards Finn's car when they heard voices up ahead. Judging by Kyle's body tensing, it was Adam and Strong. Finn stopped walking and pulled Kyle behind one of the parked cars as the voices got closer.  
"So one more empty room. You and Marina gonna have another kid?" Adam's annoying voice asked. Roderick laughed. "We'll see. Maybe. What are we going to do with his stuff?" "We can put it in trash bags and put it out side. Then I guess we can text him to pick it up." Adam replied. "Sounds good. Where do you think he'll stay?" "No clue. He's got money. He'll be okay. He'd still be with us if he just didn't talk back." "Why did you do it?" Roderick asked. "Finn should have known not to trust us. As for Kyle, well, he defended him. I couldn't have someone who liked him with us any more." "Yeah, I get it." Strong said. "Wonder what happened to them." "Probably hooking up somewhere." Adam said. They laughed. "So you saw the way they were practically eye fucking each other when Finn showed up to our locker room?" "Yeah, I was tempted to just tell them to get a fucking room."  
Finn turned to Kyle who's face was expressionless. He didn't even react to Adam's comments of them sleeping together. Instead, Finn noticed his lower lip start to tremble. He must be thinking about how they planned on simply throwing his stuff out. Finn grabbed Kyle's hand, ignoring how he tried to pull away, and led him quickly and quietly to his car. there, he opened the door and gently pushed Kyle inside. "I'll be back." Finn said. Kyle didn't look at him. Instead, his jaw was clenched and he stared out of the window. Finn closed the door and walked right up to the UE.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Finn demanded. "Well if it isn't the prince!" Adam said with a smirk. "How are you? I hope I didn't hurt you to badly." "That's not important! Where's your third member?" Roderick stepped forward. "He's at home. He got hurt. I can tell Bobby you're worried about him." Finn glared at both of them. "You know who I'm talking about." Adam frowned. "Not sure what you mean Balor. There's only three of us. Maybe I kicked you to hard." Finn clenched his fist. "What about Kyle fucking O'Reilly?" Adam shrugged. "What about him? I'm sure he's fine. In fact, I'm surprised he's not with you. Thought you two would be doing who knows what together. You know, since you've taken a liking to him."  
Finn saw red. How could they be so calm about leaving behind one of their members? Finn growled and threw himself at Adam, grabbing him and slamming him against one of the cars. He saw Roderick from the corner of his eyes run towards him, and he swung Adam into him. Adam kicked out, catching him in the stomach. He let go in surprise, and found himself being slammed up against the car. Finn fought back the best he could with Adam and Strong both hitting him. He would avenge Kyle. They will regret laying a hand on him.  
Then he saw someone punch Adam in the face, and he fell with a surprised sound. Roderick turned and was met with a boot to the face from Kyle. Finn was surprised. He didn't notice him coming. Kyle then grabbed Roderick and slammed him into the side of the car, knocking him out. Then, he turned his furious gaze on Adam, who stood.  
"Nice of you to join the party." He said with a smirk. Kyle didn't move. His eyes remained trained on Adam. "Can't believe you actually thought we'd let your boyfriend in our group. I also can't believe that you actually took a liking to him. You know you would have still been with us if you didn't argue with me." It appeared as though Kyle had heard enough. One punch. That's all it took for Adam to get knocked out. Finn would have been impressed if he wasn't scared of angry Kyle. Speaking of Kyle, Finn took a step back as it was him who was on the receiving end of his glare now.  
"Let's go Finn." He said, before walking back towards the car. Finn stared at the passed out members of the UE. He was kind of scared to be alone with Kyle when he was in this state. He took a deep breath to calm himself then followed him to the car.

The ride to Finn's apartment was quiet. Finn kept looking over at Kyle, who just stared out the window. He didn't say anything, but Finn could tell he was still angry. His hand kept clenching in his lap, and his eyes were dark.  
When they finally pulled up to the building, Kyle didn't move. Finn had to open the door for him, and pull him out. Kyle pushed him away, and started walking. Finn had to jog to catch up with his angry pace. The lady at the front desk just looked at them before returning to reading her book. Finn had to turn Kyle towards the elevators before he just walked into the indoor pool.

Kyle was drunk. Very, very drunk. He didn't really remember how it happened. As soon as they got in Finn's apartment, Kyle had asked if Finn had any beer. Finn had checked the fridge and saw he had some light beer and some scotch and tequila. When Finn had showed him the choices, Kyle had just frowned and took the scotch. "I need something strong." He said. "Can you also bring the tequila?"  
When Finn got the drinks, he sat on the couch. Kyle had picked out a horror movie, and was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. When Finn tried to tell him to get on the sofa beside him, he just glared at him. "I'm fine here. Thanks though." Then he had opened the scotch and poured a glass full.  
The room was quiet for a few minutes as the movie started, though neither of them were really paying attention to it. Kyle was already on his second glass, and Finn worried that he might have to wrestle the bottle away from him. Finn decided not to drink, thinking that he should keep an eye on the angry and heartbroken Canadian, so he just sipped at a coke.  
"I hate them." Kyle said. Finn put the coke on the small table and turned his attention to the younger male on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the now empty scotch bottle. "How much did you drink?" Finn asked, trying not to panic. Kyle shrugged. "Not enough." Finn took the newly opened wine bottle from Kyle, and placed it beside his drink. "I think you've had more then enough." "Shut up Finn. Don't tell me how to cope!" Kyle then stood and began to pace.  
He kept his eyes on the ground as he moved, and his whole body was tense. To Finn's surprise, he didn't stumble. He must have a higher alcohol tolerance then he thought. Kyle eventually found the wine bottle and grabbed it before Finn could stop him.  
"I just can't believe Adam would do that. I was with him from the very beginning, and this is how I get thanked? And for what? Talking back to him once? For telling him he made a mistake? I honestly meant what I said Finn. I would have loved having you in the UE. I wasn't told that Adam would do that."  
Finn wanted to reach out to him, to tell him he didn't blame him, but he could tell his thoughts wouldn't be welcome, so he stayed still and quiet. At least, that's what he tried to do. His demon had other plans.  
"Kyle, you need to sit." He said. He immediately knew that was a mistake. Next thing Finn knew, he was pinned to the couch, an angry Canadian glaring at him. "You!" He spat, his eyes flashing. "What the fuck were you thinking? Why would you go after both of them? Why would you go after either of them in the first place? For the champion, you are very fucking stupid!"  
Finn sighed and tried to push Kyle away. He didn't expect him to get this mad. Finn noticed the wine bottle smashed on the floor. "At least it's wood." He thought.  
Turning back to Kyle he said, "I have my reasons." Kyle seemed to get even angrier. "They couldn't have waited? We could have gotten you a match next week with whoever you wanted! Why the hell would you go after them out side of work where you know they could hurt you with out getting in trouble?" "I was mad okay? I couldn't help it!" "Mad about what Finn? Mad that you lost your chance to be in the UE? Is that why you wanted to team with me? Why you didn't attack me? So Adam would let you in? Is that all I was? Just a ticket for you? Did I... did I lose my friends for nothing?" Finn noticed how Kyle's voice broke at the end. He could see the pain in his eyes, and Finn hated himself for making Kyle think he was nothing more then a tool.  
Finn took both of Kyle's hands and pulled him down beside him. "Look Kyle, I didn't use you as a tool at all. Don't you think that if I wanted to get Adam's attention, I would have asked him to tag with me instead? The reason I asked you to team with me, was because I wanted you. I saw you in Japan, and I knew you had talent. I wanted to see it for myself. I'm sorry if you felt as though I was using you. I swear I wasn't."  
Kyle stared at Finn for a few long minutes, then he wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you." He said, starting to cry again. "I honestly loved teaming with you. I hoped that if you would have joined..." He didn't continue, but Finn knew what he meant. "I know." He said, gently running a hand through his hair. He took a deep, shaking breath before raising his head again. "I never really thanked you huh?" Finn shook his head. "You have nothing to thank me for love. It's no problem at all."  
Kyle sighed and stood. "Do you mind if I go to sleep?" Finn quickly shook his head, and stood as well. "No, of course not. Let me take you to your room." With out thinking, he took his hand and led him down the hall. "I keep the room furnished just in case people come over. I hope it's comfortable." Kyle smiled, and hugged him again. "I'm sure it's fine." He said. "Thank you so much Finn."  
Finn took a deep breath. He was so close. He could just lean in and kiss him. "No!" He thought. "Not tonight. He's upset. Maybe another time."  
Finn couldn't help it. He placed a quick kiss on his forehead, then let go. Kyle's smile was blinding, and it made Finn relax. "Night prince." He said, before walking into the room.  
As Finn laid in his bed, he made a mental promise to Kyle. He swore that they would get revenge on Adam and Roderick, and Finn would protect Finn no matter what.

A few days later

Kyle paced around Finn's locker room. NXT was about to start, and he had to open up. So far, he hasn't seen Cole, but he still kept an eye out. Tonight he was going to get answers by any means necessary.  
The door opened and Kyle quickly turned only to see Finn walk in. "You ready?" He asked. Kyle nodded grimly. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said. Finn gave Kyle a quick hug, then pushed him out of the room.  
As Kyle walked towards the ring, he thought about the Irish man. Finn had been so nice to him despite being attacked by Kyle's own friends. Well, he supposed ex friends now. He had given him a place to stay while Kyle tried to get his own place. He didn't know how he could repay him.  
"You can think about that later. Right now, you have to get answers." He thought before walking out. 

"You all saw what happened sunday at takeover. I keep replaying the moment over and over in my head trying to make sense of it, but I can't." Kyle took a shaking deep breath. He can't cry in front of everyone. Not when he was trying to get Adam's attention. So he continued.  
"I'm... I'm shocked. I'm confused. I'm pissed off, and I'm:.. I'm disappointed."  
Kyle frantically blinked back the tears threatening to fall. He can cry later in his guest room. Right now, he has a point to make. No matter how many times he tells himself that, Kyle can't help the pain. It hurt okay? It hurt to be tossed aside by someone you thought was your best friend.  
"We were supposed to be unlike every other group that came and went in this business. We were special, and you ruined it for all of us. You kicked me in the face, but... man you stabbed me in the back. And... the thing is Adam your still my brother. Which is why I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, I got to know what that was on sunday man. So... Adam I need you, to come out here. I... I need you to explain yourself, and when you're done, I'm... I'm probably gonna punch you in the face, but I'm willing to hear you out."  
That's right. Kyle couldn't be mad at his best friend. Even though he pretty much cursed him out at Finn's place. No matter what, Adam was still family. Maybe after that punch, Kyle would be able to forgive him.  
Kyle waited for a few seconds, the crowd waited along with him. When Adam didn't show up, Kyle started to get frustrated. He knew Adam was in the arena. He'd heard him in the hall.  
"I'm waiting Adam." He said. Sure enough, Adam's music hit. But as Kyle looked at the ramp, he saw Roderick walking out instead. He didn't know what to think. Strong hadn't checked on him after Cole's attack. What did he want? Did Adam send him to do the dirty work?  
"This isn't about you Roddy." Kyle said just as he said, "we are special." Kyle frowned, but let him speak. "Was he going to do the talking for Adam? If so, then he'd stop it. But he'd still listen to what he had to say.  
"The undisputed ERA is very special. Kyle, we know Adam. And speaking for myself, I know sunday, Adam did that based solely off of emotion." "Yup, definitely defending him. Roddy was right. They did know Adam. But what Roddy may not realize, is that Adam can be cunning when he wants to be. Kyle was mad. He didn't want to hear this from Roderick.  
"Roddy, I don't need you to explain it. I need him to explain it. So you coming out hear on this peace keeping mission, is waisting everyone's time, so stop it!"  
Kyle had never yelled like that to his brothers. Never really yelled like that to anyone before, but he needed him to understand. He needed Adam right now, not someone talking for him. He wished then that he was back in Finn's apartment watching the older male cook. Or even before Finn came into the picture, when the UE had every thing. Now though, things were ruined, and Adam wasn't even here.  
The NXT crowd began cheering, but Kyle didn't really pay attention. He knew he was the underrated one in the group. This little outburst would only prove differently. Kyle can stand his own, and he doesn't hide behind anyone.  
"We've been through so much man." Roderick said, looking pleadingly at Kyle, who just frowned. "He kicked me in the face Roddy!" "I know, but we've been through so much!"  
Kyle glared as Roderick started to get in the ring. He couldn't take this right now. If he stepped in the ring, Kyle would fully snap.  
"Roddy, I'm telling you now, don't get in this ring. Don't do it Roddy. And it's not that I don't trust you Roddy. It's..." Kyle stopped. Could he trust him? What if Adam really did send him out here to do his dirty work? It was definitely something he would do.  
"You know what? It is that I don't trust you! I don't know who to trust! I barely trust myself right now. So... I'm gonna say this one more time Roddy. Roddy, I don't need to hear it from you! I need Adam Cole to get his ass out here. right now. I'll say it again, "Adam Cole" get your ass out here!"

"What the hell is he doing out here?" Kyle thought, watching Finn come out to the ring. He was really starting to get angry. Adam wasn't showing up. Instead, he gets another UE member, and a stupid Irish man!  
"I'm not looking for you Finn! I'm not looking for you!" Finn's eyes didn't leave Kyle's face as he stood above the ring. He ignored Roderick, who was glaring at him. Kyle was beyond annoyed now. What did he want? Couldn't he see he was in the middle of calling out Adam?  
"You're not looking for me? You're not looking for me Kyle? Well, I'm looking for you. You wanna talk to Adam? Well get in line, behind me!"  
"What the fuck?" Kyle had never been so mad before. What was Finn thinking? He knew damn well how important this was to him, and now he wants to be selfish? He'd never wanted to punch anyone more then he did Finn Balor. Of course what he'd said was a lie. He only used Kyle. Why did he believe him? He really couldn't trust anyone.  
"You see on sunday, you offered me your hand. I knew I shouldn't have excepted it. But I did. It we all saw what happened. So you want to come out here and talk about trust?"  
"Hey, watch your mouth. He had nothing to do with that!" Kyle didn't know if he should hug Roddy, or punch him. He didn't know if Finn really thought like that. Did he really blame Kyle for what Adam did? Then why had he been so fucking nice to him?  
Finn turned away from Kyle and glared at Roderick instead. "Hey, don't run your mouth, he had nothing to do with that." "Well if he had nothing to do with it, did you?" "Obviously I didn't have anything to do with it."  
Kyle watched as though in slow motion Pete and his friends come out and attack them from behind. "Of course they planned it." He thought as he laid on the floor. "What else would they be up to?"

"No Mr. Regal, you can't be serious!" Kyle said, staring in horror at the GM. "I'm sorry Kyle, but it's already set up." "You're putting me in a match against Dunne and the clowns, and you're making me tag with Balor and Roddy? I knew you've always had it out for any UE member." "Kyle relax. I have no problems with any of you. It's just a good match. You three did get attacked. Plus, you need a way to calm yourself." Kyle glared at Regal. "The only way I will be calm, is if Adam shows up, and gives me a fucking explanation." "I understand that Kyle, but at least to get some of the anger out." Kyle sighed. He wasn't getting out of this. "Fine, but don't be surprised if I end up attacking my partners!" Then, he left the room.  
Kyle had no desire of going back to Finn's locker room after that little stunt he pulled, so he decide to look for Adam himself. If Cole wouldn't be a man and come to Kyle, then he would. Taking a deep breath, he started walking down one of the halls.  
Over the next hour Kyle searched the whole arena, but he couldn't find Adam. He also didn't run into either of his tag team partners which was the only good thing about his situation. He knew they had to talk about some sort of plan, but Kyle couldn't care less at the moment. He didn't even care if they won or not. All he cared about was Finding Cole.  
After a few more minutes, he made his way towards the ring. Their match was about to start. He refused to look at either of his teammates. Instead, he stared at Pete and pretended he was Adam. This was probably how he wouldn't blow up at Finn and Roderick.  
As soon as the bell rang, Kyle ignored the chants from the crowd. He just focused on the three across the ring. They'd all be on the receiving end of his anger tonight.  
Kyle immediately began taking out his anger on Lorcan. He was the new Adam. Kyle didn't let him get any breathing room, knowing that one mistake would be enough to lose. He turned to stare at the other two in his corner. Truthfully, he couldn't trust either of them, but he decided that he trusted Roddy less. So, he tagged in Finn, ignoring Strong's frown.  
For the first minute of the match, Kyle and Finn would tag each other in. It seemed as though they were the closest people they could trust, at least a little. Roderick was getting annoyed, but he didn't do anything. He knew he had to let them be comfortable, even Finn. Finally though, he was able to get in the match.  
While Roderick was beating up Burch, Kyle and Finn were staring at each other. Kyle had questions in his eyes, but Finn couldn't answer them. At least, not here, so he simply shrugged and turned away. He knew Kyle would probably beat the living shit out of him tonight, but he knew he deserved it.  
The match continued, and Finn and Kyle kept a close eye on the other two in the corners. They wouldn't get attacked from behind this time.  
Kyle gets tagged into the match, and he goes right back to where he left off with Lorcan. He really didn't like this guy. He didn't like either of those three. He just wanted this to be over. He just wanted to lay down and sleep forever, but he still kept fighting.

Finn sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the sleeping Kyle. The whole night was like a blur to Finn, and the memories were just now starting to appear. He felt guilty. He had just walked out there while Kyle was trying to get some answers, and Finn didn't even know why. Then came the announcement for the six man tag team match. Finn had hoped that he could have talked to Kyle before then, to try to explain himself, even though he didn't really have a good reason, but Kyle hadn't shown up untill it was time for the match. Then came the match itself.  
Finn knew the trust between Kyle and Strong was thin, but he didn't expect Kyle to tag in Finn instead. He really didn't know how to feel. Happy that Kyle trusted him, or upset like everyone else. Although Finn never really liked the Undisputed ERA, he could recognize a good team when he saw one, and UE was a damn good team.  
However, the memory that stood out to him the most was after the show. He didn't care that they lost the match. He didn't care that Adam Cole attacked him and challenged him, he'd worry about that later. Now though, he had to take care of Kyle, who suffered a seizure immediately after the show went off air. Finn had ignored the medical people. He had immediately ran over to Kyle, and picked him up. He had looked exhausted, and Finn just wanted to take him home, but he knew he had to get checked out, so he had taken him to the hospital.  
Kyle had stayed there for a few hours before the doctors finally let Finn take him home. He had immediately taken him to his room, and tried his best to make him as comfortable as possible. However, Finn couldn't find himself to leave Kyle, for fear that something might happen to him, which is why he was staring at him like a creepy person.

"I'm so sorry Kyle." He said, running a hand through Kyle's hair. "I really don't know why I went out there. I guess you talking about trust, it just made me upset, because I remembered thinking the whole thing with the UE was a set up. Of course that was before you got kicked, but I thought I was a full for trusting you. Truth is... I couldn't help but trust you. I don't even know why. Anyway, I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid, and I promise I'll let you punch me when you wake up. Just please wake up love."  
"Finn?" Finn immediately jumped up, turning to stare at Kyle, who slowly blinked up at him. "Hey." He said with a small smile. "How long were you up?" Finn demanded. "Long enough." He said. Finn let out a sigh and took a seat on the bed again. "Look Kyle, I really am sorry." Kyle weakly held up a hand. "Hey, shut up. I heard you the first time." He said, taking one of Finn's hands. "It's perfectly fine. I mean, you coming out there was very annoying, but I get it. I would have thought the same if our roles were reversed." "So, you want to punch me?" Finn asked, giving Kyle's hand a light squeeze. Kyle smiled. "I think I'll take you up on that another time. I'm so fucking tired right now." Finn nodded. "Do you need anything? Water, food?" "Hey, relax. I'm okay. Kyle said. "You better be telling the truth or I swear..." Kyle laughed quietly. "Dude, chill. Its not my first time." "I know but..." Kyle sighed and pulled Finn down beside him, and he sucked in a breath at how close they were. "Balor, I'm okay. I promise. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you know if there's anything you can do." Finn nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry for acting like an over protective parent." Kyle just laughed. "Like I said prince, it's fine."  
Finn started to pull away, but Kyle wrapped his arms around Finn and placed his head on his shoulder. "Stay here?" He asked, dark eyes looking up at him. "Of course." He said, pulling the blanket around them.  
"You know, I'm actually surprised you tagged me in instead of Strong." Finn said a few minutes later. Kyle frowned. "Me to Finn." He replied quietly. "To be honest, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know who to trust, and that I could hardly trust myself. Then I realized, you trusted us as well. Maybe not all of us, but me at least. You thought that because of sunday, I broke your trust, that it was just a trap. We both trusted more then we should have. It's strange I know, but that's how I decided I could trust you more then Roddy, at least in that moment." Finn nodded, pulling Kyle closer. "Thank you." He said, placing a light kiss on Kyle's lips. "I know I told you I wouldn't clean up your mess on sunday, but I promise I'll never intentionally do anything to break the little trust you have in me." And he meant it to. He would try not to get in between the UE's problems, but the trust Kyle had in him was something he'd never risk. He realized that trust was something that had to be earned, and this beautiful boy earned Finn's trust. And he was happy to have gained some of Kyle's in return.  
Kyle smiled before returning the kiss. "I know you won't." He said, before falling asleep, Finn not to far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I was working on it since Sunday night, and was just able to finish it this morning. I used events from Sunday and last nights episode of NXT.


End file.
